


A Moment of Clarity

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One has the war and the other just wants a moment of living. One night means forever and forever can mean one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Blaise/Ron story. It was a bit of a challenge to me to write a fic that didn't really feature any dialogue between the characters. It is a highly suggestive fic.
> 
> Characters are OOC or it wouldn't be fanfiction. I shall make a reply thread if this story gets any replies. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started by tripping. 

Or perhaps you could call it falling.

How about an accidental moment in which they had ended up in a very compromising position?

It was the beginning of sixth year and they arrived by train. The message was as grave as it ever was especially with proof that Voldemort was truly alive and that a war was brewing. Students looked at their friends, their teachers, and their enemies with a sense of resignation. 

Some students would not return the next year. Other students would be pulled from the school and lastly, some students would never live long enough to make their mark on the world. It only just now sunk in, how fragile time was for everyone. 

The year continued as it had almost every other year. Harry Potter became obsessed with stalking Draco Malfoy. Headmaster Dumbledore was still keeping secrets from his order. Minerva McGonagall was trying to keep some order even though she was worried about how things were turning out. Hermione Granger was hard at work trying to figure out a solution to different problems and remain the top student in the school. 

The Slytherins were no different than the Gryffindors. Severus Snape still worked both sides of the fence protecting the son of a love whom he had long since betrayed in a foolish moment during his youth. Draco Malfoy was torn between what was right and the duty to his family and as the Malfoy heir. Pansy Parkinson was worried and trying to focus on something more fun; like becoming the next Lady Malfoy. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were just focused on what they were told to do instead of anything else. 

There were only two that hadn’t gone back into their norms. Ronald Weasley was actually studying and trying out new spells. He figured that if he was going to be traveling or working with Harry, then he should know how to defend himself. The redhead could usually be spotted seemingly playing chess with himself, and yet that was only a cover for testing out battle strategies. 

In the Slytherin dorms, the normally calm and uninterested Blaise Zabini was thinking that maybe he should show interest in something or someone. After all, there was a war on the horizon and spending most of your time believing that people were beneath you was going to lead to a potentially pointless existence. He should try to have some fun before the year was out, even if he had a feeling everything was going to go up in flames. 

It was one night a few weeks later that he realized perhaps there was a reason to stay and fight after all. 

-A Few Weeks Later-

Ronald Weasley couldn’t sleep. There was too much running through his mind. Harry was single tracked, focused, on Draco still and while he believed the ‘ferret’ was up to something; he was wondering if it had something to do with Draco being threatened perhaps? He had tried to explain to Harry that it didn’t make any sense for Draco to do what Harry was accusing him of trying to do. While Draco seemed to be on top of the world at school, he was never so bad as to go past pranking and definitely was not the type to do anything too deadly. Based on subtleties that he had picked up over the years, the current behavior did not fit Draco at all. 

Of course, Harry didn’t listen and Ron’s temper got the best of him. He stated that maybe the reason that Harry kept following Draco around was because he was secretly in love with Draco and not due to suspicions. Harry had been speechless and then argued that he wasn’t in love with Draco. Ron called ‘horse shit’ and Harry had stormed out of the common room later. One would think that everything would be OK from that point, but that would make things too simple. 

Hermione hadn’t said anything while she had watched them fight. Instead, she had asked Ron why they hadn’t done anything or well, gotten together? Ron had been nice. He swore he had been nice when he explained that he had too much on his mind to worry about dating or even becoming more intimate with her. It had been the wrong thing to say apparently, since Hermione had run up to the girl’s dorms crying and the other girls all gave him dirty looks. 

On top of his best friends apparently having lost sight of the true evil out there, his last six strategies always ended up with someone dying in some way. How could instruct people in the best ways with all the information he had received if he couldn’t account for every particular move? It was better to be more than three moves ahead of the enemy and anticipate their every movement. At least that is what he had learned from Potions Master Severus Snape while at Grimmauld Place. 

He left the tower not even caring about being out close to curfew. It didn’t matter. A war was coming and he couldn’t think of ways they could win while everyone was safe from harm. Perhaps he could save a few of them and he realized that losses were necessary, but he would like to keep it to as few casualties as he could. The stress was getting to him and though he tried to act like the same old Ronald Weasley he had been, he couldn’t deny he had matured. 

A noise sounded behind him and he looked back seeing no one. It was probably just Harry in his invisibility cloak hoping to catch Draco in the act. Ron couldn’t say he cared much for it. Instead, he decided to relax in one place no one would ever look. It was an old abandoned set of rooms that had appeared before him one evening. At first, he had thought it to be the Room of Requirement, but he realized that he hadn’t been on the seventh floor of the building. Ron had fixed up the place with cleaning spells and would come here whenever his mind was full of plans or between classes. 

He supposed that he should have remembered that he was in Hogwarts and strange things always seemed to happen. 

-In the Secret Rooms-

How on earth was he supposed to know something, or rather someone, was on the floor? It wasn’t as if he had been aware that these rooms had appeared for anyone but himself. He hadn’t been concentrating on that when he was looking for an escape to plan more strategies for the upcoming war. No, he had been looking at several chess sets and several scenarios to try and weed out any that were not what he was looking for. 

At this very moment however, he had tripped and landed on one very surprised Blaise Zabini. He froze as they stared at each other. Would wands be drawn? Insults thrown? Would an altercation ensue that would leave both of them in the hospital wing for an undetermined amount of time? Or would something that neither of them possibly would ever imagine happen? 

The last option is usually what happens and the best bet for what did happen. 

You see, Ronald Weasley realized that he actually needed a break from continuous strategizing. It was driving him insane constantly coming up with and changing his battle plans. He needed something that wasn’t planned to completely throw his mind into a completely different direction. 

Blaise Zabini had realized that he needed to stop with blood purist ideals. It wasn’t something that happened right this instant, but he had been constantly thinking of what had made him better than everyone else these past few weeks. He couldn’t claim an increase in looks or magical power. There were muggles in this school who were able to harness so much more and truly the only thing he had going for him was that his mother may have been a cousin thrice removed of his father or something odd. Wasn’t that a bad thing to keep interbreeding anyway?

It took several minutes for them to move. Blaise didn’t seem to mind the extra weight and Ron hadn’t minded being the extra weight on top of him. It should have probably tipped one of them off when movement began. There was just a bit of shifting and a dash of magic before they were lying on the old but clean bed in the room in the same position as they had been in on the floor. Another round of just lying there and breathing began. 

Now most people would have expected a hot and heavy make-out session at the beginning of the fall or perhaps a shocked but heated gaze into one another’s eyes, and a declaration of long hidden feelings. 

However, they didn’t even truly know of each other’s existence before this point and anything else would have been more suited to Harry and Draco as opposed to a strategic lion and snake. No, they just laid there longer until it seemed as if they were in perfect sync with their breathing and heartbeats. 

The next time they moved, it was after they had both “fallen asleep.” Their ‘sleep’ state was more like a courage potion than actual sleep. It was Blaise, who remembered to have fun, who initiated the first kiss. There was a soft meeting of lips, and even the tiny hitch of breath from the redhead did not stop how in sync their breathing and bodies were. 

Pale hands slid underneath the Slytherin’s shirt to explore the dark expanse of skin below Ron’s fingertips. The motions were simplistic and yet drew slight gasps from Blaise’s lips, a tender massage up and light scratching down. Heat pooled and mixed causing pleasurable friction and momentary annoyance for the fabrics in which they had adorning their bodies. Magic was truly wonderful, for an instant later, there was nothing separating their now slightly chilled bodies that continued to feed off of the inferno that the other was creating from within. 

Another melding of lips and a bit of rolling and spreading accompanied the next motions of moving. Their breathing was now just barely a second off of one another’s because of the change. Was there a furnace in the room or perhaps a house elf whom started a fire in a fireplace? Was this madness or heaven and was there truly a distinction between the two? Did heaven include a slightly wet, twisting snake that slipped from between dark lips and trailed down a path towards the loss of innocence?

If not, then it should. It should include a perfect arch and the gripping of satin sanity. There should be soft whimpers of need and the intoxication of being sucked into an unending pleasurable vortex in its definition. Next were the tears that slowly formed and slid out of crystal blue eyes and the whispers of sweet nothings in languages long forgotten. 

A soft melody of please and yes slowly began to fill the room. Warm lips kissing away saltwater droplets as the tip of pleasure breached the entrance of sin. Legs raised, fingers spread and intertwined, passionate kisses, and melting into one another. There were phoenix songs of ecstasy filling the room next as two souls become one. 

A climb towards nirvana where neither pain nor pleasure resided. An experience beyond all this world has to offer whether in this life or the next. The shaking and trembling of foundations as they crumble into the most beautiful of explosions. 

In the aftermath of a wave, there were only wisps of air leaving their mouths. Breathing and heartbeats slowed and once again were in sync with one another. The night continued to fall away until the early twinkling of the morning. Other students would be waking soon to start their days and they should leave as well. 

There were no parting words, no kisses, nothing. However, a look was shared. In pools of brown and blue, a promise was made. No secret would be told and one evening may lead to this once more. The room would be their sanctuary. A place without the need for fear or courage. A place where they could be as one before their lives were torn to pieces by the oncoming war. 

~

It was that evening that kept Ron focused on his mission and the war. It was that evening he thought of as the war was won a year later. 

Everyone was in the Great Hall. His family survived and Voldemort was defeated. Harry celebrated the victory by kissing Draco on the lips in front of everyone. The younger Malfoy had stayed to help in the fight. The kiss surprised no one, not his sister, his family, Malfoy’s family or anyone. 

Ron’s thoughts were focused elsewhere as he slipped out of the Great Hall. He traveled along the broken corridors up to that room. Was it still there?

The door was there beckoning him inside its walls. A room that wanted him to remember the time he had felt the most alive and calm.

Blaise looked up as the door opened and gave Ron a smile. Ron returned the sentiment as he walked into the room and shut the door.


End file.
